


First Date

by epilogue (anmoto)



Category: The Red Strings Club (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2019-11-06
Packaged: 2021-01-24 00:14:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21329044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anmoto/pseuds/epilogue
Summary: 约会妄想
Relationships: Brandeis/Donovan (The Red Strings Club)
Kudos: 7





	First Date

0.  
“噢，噢，你是打算跟我约会吗？”  
“我保证你会喜欢的。”

1.  
“嗨，多诺万！“下午3点——这对两人都是比较适合精神抖擞的时间点——布兰迪斯身穿粉色衬衣和深色仔裤，准时出现在感应门口前，”你感觉怎样？”  
“还行，我挺熟这里的。”  
多诺万换下平时的酒保制服，一身衬衫西裤，倚靠着吧台，挽起的袖口表明他刚才还在收拾俱乐部。  
熟悉的两人在熟悉的地方碰面，除了时间是罕见的白天以外。  
多诺万提议来一次约会，布兰迪斯同意了。  
谈及约会地点时却很快定下结论——只能是红弦俱乐部。布兰迪斯有些小遗憾，但很快他就兴致勃勃地扬言让多诺万好好期待了。  
所以当看到店内的人反应平淡时，门口的人垮下肩膀，“拜托，你确定一开头就要扫兴吗？”  
“抱歉哈，你今天很帅，布兰迪斯。”  
“谢谢，你也，咳咳，你一直都很帅。……你不会只是哄我吧？”  
“怎么会！我也是很认真对待这场约会的，好吗？”  
“好，好。”布兰迪斯走进店里，“先走你的流程，你要给我看什么？”  
“你想看红弦俱乐部的藏品吗？”  
“我更好奇你是怎么调制出影响我情绪的酒的。”  
“是魔法啊。”  
“哈，哈。我听过你念咒语，你的魔法棒呢？”  
多诺万笑着伸出他的双手，“我有十根。”  
布兰迪斯走近吧台，握住向他展示的十指，“让我研究一下……”  
“哈哈，悉听尊便。”  
拇指一一滑过指根，按了按然后松开，“也没啥特别的。”  
——————————————————  
[“嗯……你想看他们调酒吗？”]  
[“嗯……你想看他们弹钢琴吗？”]  
——————————————————

2-a.  
“嗯……你想看他们调酒吗？”  
布兰迪斯兴致勃勃，“噢，好啊！你想给我调什么样的？”  
多诺万走进吧台，“我看看……”  
“等等，我可以进吧台里面吗？”  
“可以啊，不过我的手法不是换个角度就能看穿的。”  
“你很有自信啊，大魔术师。”得到允许后布兰迪斯双手一撑坐上吧台，在多诺万的惊呼声未结束时扭身跳进了里面——还好没有碰到一柜子易碎品。  
多诺万有些无奈，他双手环抱，侧身对着面前一脸灿烂的小疯子，“你是不是想这样做很久了。”  
“嘿嘿。”布兰迪斯好奇地绕着吧台转了一圈——严格来说是沿直线走了一个来回，摸摸藏在吧台里的备用冰桶，参观柜台底下摆放的酒瓶。  
“原来你还放了个垫台和凳子？”  
“调酒师可是很累腿的活啊。”  
没一会就逛完了吧台，他回多诺万旁边，双手撑住吧台望向调酒师，“来吧，你不是要观察客人才能调出最适合的酒吗？”  
“好的！”多诺万拿起酒杯，“不过从这个角度被人盯着看还真有点新鲜哈。”  
“嗯……是啊……”布兰迪斯压低声音，缓缓挪动按在吧台的双手，凑近了多诺万。  
“你这样……我没法调酒。”两人的距离拉近，拿杯子的手不自然地夹在中间，“还有你戴着眼镜是不是不太方便——”  
话音未落，布兰迪斯搂住稍显不自在的调酒师的颈侧，两片唇融在呼吸交错之中。  
结束一吻，布兰迪斯有些得意，“完全没问题。”  
“嗯……你换牌子了？”  
布兰迪斯愣了一下，才意识到对方指的什么，“路上随便买的……薄荷，哈？”  
“你更喜欢烟味？”  
“……还是先给我调酒吧。”布兰迪斯松开手，回到了座位上。不知为何，他的语气有些低落。  
“好吧……我看看……”

2-b.  
多诺万走向钢琴，“嗯……你想看他们弹钢琴吗？”  
“原来你会啊！我还以为以前都是雇人来弹呢。”  
“在多数时间里，这架钢琴都是等待有缘的客人去露一手。少数时间里，我会随便弹弹，”多诺万打开琴盖，拉出凳子坐下，笑着望向布兰迪斯，“就比如现在。”  
不知道是不是视线朝向门口的原因，这个笑对布兰迪斯而言太过耀眼。他下意识抱胸，“嘿～我很期待你会弹什么。”  
“哈哈。”多诺万双手在琴键上顿了顿，开始弹奏起来。  
出乎意料的，这是一首挺新的流行音乐，曲调明快舒缓，被多诺万改编成了钢琴曲——他不确定网上有没有这首曲子的钢琴版，而多诺万看起来也不像是会经常上网的人。  
调酒师上身随着旋律微微摆动，不时微笑着望向布兰迪斯，似乎在等着他的感想。  
“哇哦，你也太全能了……”  
多诺万手下没停，笑道，“我只是班门弄斧 。活久了，就什么都会一点儿了。这是一位客人喝醉时唱的，我觉得很适合现在的氛围，不是吗？”  
布兰迪斯走近，“她，还是他？是不是一边唱还一边对你扑闪着星星眼啊？”  
“哈哈哈，她当时心情挺不错的。”  
见布兰迪斯右手停在琴键上，多诺万期待地点点头。一曲重弹，契合的高音融入，如同冰块融入一杯鸡尾酒一般带来了新的活力。  
弹毕，布兰迪斯不好意思地挠挠头，“本来应该安静听你弹的。”  
“完全没问题啊，我超喜欢听你弹。”  
“唔……其实我也没你想的那么擅长……只是我们这一代人，你知道的，”机械义手的双指并拢轻轻敲了敲太阳穴，“存储电子数据比你更容易一些。”  
“我知道。但不是有了那玩意，就都能成为弹钢琴的好手啊。你值得我的夸奖，自信一些，小伙子！”多诺万站起，微笑着亲了亲站在旁边的人，“伴奏的谢礼。”  
“噢。”黝黑的脸泛起红晕，如果不是戴着眼镜，布兰迪斯确定自己会笑得看起来像个傻瓜——虽然镜片根本不能遮住上扬的嘴角，“还有吗？”  
“嗯……给你来一杯？”  
“嘿嘿，你说了算。”  
——————————————————  
[焦虑]  
[兴奋]  
[忧郁]（2-a限定）  
——————————————————  
液体从酒杯中流出漂亮的弧线，冰块落入杯中转一圈后悠悠浮起。一杯红弦特制鸡尾酒摆到期待的酒客面前。  
布兰迪斯对上多诺万浅笑的目光，拿起酒杯喝了一小口。

3-a.  
“唔，够辣的，挺好。”  
给布兰迪斯倒上了一杯焦虑之酒。  
“不瞒你说，我之前也和女孩们约过会。但这回……我总觉得不太一样——当然了，你是男的啊。除此之外还有哪些不同，我又有点摸不清。这让我感觉，呃，有点忐忑，我是说跟你这样说话手心都有点出汗，嗨，我在说啥啊。”布兰迪斯扇了扇左手，好像要撤回自己说的话似的，不自觉地抖着腿。  
“嗯哼？”多诺万抓起这只不安分的手，“好像没有汗啊？”  
“……”布兰迪斯挑眉，伸出另一只——覆盖着皮肤和绒毛，埋着血管和骨骼的手。不过他承认，多诺万这一调戏，他的紧张情绪好像下去了那么一点。  
调酒师捏了捏他的手背，然后把手翻过来，在布兰迪斯的注视中亲了亲手心，“没有比坦诚流露的情感更让我有成就感的了，我迫不及待地想知道你的流程藏着什么秘密了。”  
“我想你会喜欢的，大概吧。”

3-b.  
“噢，味道好极了——！”  
给布兰迪斯倒上一杯兴奋之酒。  
布兰迪斯热切地注视着多诺万，“我很喜欢你这身，虽然有些朴素，但你穿着很棒。噢，噢，我应该送你条领带——呃说漏了，该死。不过你打领带会不太像调酒师——我不是说酒吧制服不好，就是，有点太严实了——其实严实点也挺好，嘿。每次找你喝酒时——也不是每次啦——我会想象你制服下面的样子，嘿嘿。噢，你不介意我说这个吧？”  
布兰迪斯直白地讨论自己的穿着，让多诺万有些局促，“你们这些年轻人脑子里都想什么呢？”  
年轻的黑客抄起酒杯一饮而尽，两手一展，“破坏，重生，还有爱啊！爱是你说的哈。我现在超想给你展示我的礼物了，你一定会喜欢的，嘿嘿～”  
“我一直都很期待。”

3-c.  
“……”  
给布兰迪斯倒上一杯忧郁之酒。  
“哎……你一定觉得我很可笑吧……一个20岁的小屁孩，大言不惭放话让你抹干净脖子等着和我约会”  
多诺万忍不住插嘴，“你没这么说过。”  
但布兰迪斯仍陷入自己的情绪中，“你知道吗，我凌晨6点才睡着，靠在门口抽了三根烟才保持冷静，结果你居然准备了口气清新糖，而我，满嘴烟味——”  
“这没什么大不了的啊？”  
“没人喜欢接吻跟舔烟灰缸一样……噢我不是把你当女性，我没和男人亲过——靠，”布兰迪斯懊恼地扶额，“我好失败……你这个情场老手……”  
多诺万几乎能想象对方眼镜下的湿润的眼神，他探出身子，捧起低垂的头，“噢，小布～我保证没人比你更可爱了。”  
布兰迪斯侧头，“随便你怎么嘲笑。你是不是经常这样安慰人，你个散发着魅力和爱心射线的宇宙球灯……该死，我觉得在你面前我就是一张白纸，一戳就透，什么情绪都瞒不过——你是天使，抑或是恶魔？带给我无尽的快乐，却又让我觉得自己像刚出生的婴儿浑身赤裸。”  
这节点太劲了。多诺万忍住笑意一本正经地回道，“我只是这家酒吧的老板啊，现在是你的好搭档。”  
“哼——搭档。”  
“我俩会变成什么关系，这取决于你呀。”  
“噢，那你不想吗？”  
“你真没觉出来？”  
“……好吧，我想我们应该继续约会。”  
“哈哈，当然啦。”

4.  
两人接下来喝了几杯普通的酒，聊了聊上次的任务，和接下来的打算。然后转了转红弦俱乐部，从地下酒窖到二楼的储物室，最后走进多诺万的房间。  
大概二十平多一些的房间，放着一张单人床，一张双人沙发，一个小圆桌，一排看起来装满了东西的储物柜。布兰迪斯若有所思地环视着多诺万的房间。  
“呼，站久了可真累。”多诺万走向沙发坐下，惬意地长舒口气，“我想，现在可以期待你准备的东西了？”  
“当然，”布兰迪斯也接近沙发，居高临下注视着多诺万，露出高深莫测的笑容，“闭上眼睛。”  
多诺万照做，嘴上打趣，“哇哦，一睁眼我会发现自己穿上公主裙吗？”  
布兰迪斯的声音远去，“对对，还会有一位黑马王子站你面前。”  
“哈哈哈。”  
等了一会，多诺万头一沉眼一黑，感觉被戴上了一幅眼镜，“……智能眼镜？我记得都需要……”  
对面的声音有些得意，“googoo眼镜，这是不用接口的旧款，我花大功夫从黑市弄到手的，嘿嘿。“  
“你从哪掏出来的？我记得你就穿了条牛仔裤。”  
“秘密。”布兰迪斯按下眼镜上的开关，“好了，睁眼吧。”  
慢慢睁开眼帘，多诺万发现自己正站在红弦俱乐部的门口，白天的招牌还未开始亮灯，街角堆积着未被运走的垃圾袋，附近的店家还没开门营业，一只野猫正准备走近一条窄道，周围世界栩栩如生地定格在这一刻。  
旁边的沙发陷了下去，布兰迪斯坐到了多诺万身边，一边介绍着，“你平时不是不能出去吗，我想你可以用这个逛逛周围，我在里面存了x市离线全景地图，速度更快也更安全。噢红弦门口是我拍的，我把这里和网络下载的地图做了连接，googoo没有收录这儿的——你知道这里算僻静的了，只在2D地图上有一个点儿。”  
多诺万环视四周，一开始他有些眩晕——他会用手机，也了解现在最新的技术到了什么水平，但基本不会亲手接触这些科技玩意儿，看到日新月异的科技发展只会让他想起自己的腿伤——哪怕他其实可以用不接入体内的电子设备。  
他更习惯几十年来一直用的东西，比如随身携带的纸质笔记本。  
布兰迪斯阻止了想站起的多诺万，拿出手柄递过去，“你可以用这个来移动。”  
手柄射出的激光点击路面箭头，多诺万的视野沿着方向前行。很快他就掌握了使用方法，走向酒吧附近的街道上。多诺万深呼吸一口，借此平复自己的心情。他回想着20年前这条街道的模样，和现在眼前所见一一对比着。有些还是老样子，更多的却变了模样。  
“你还可以用它玩游戏，不过得连一下手机或者游戏主机，我下次给你带一个，想要下什么我也可以——噢怎么摘下来了——”  
多诺万认真地注视着布兰迪斯，“谢谢你，布兰迪斯。这是我收到过的最棒的礼物了。”  
“嘿嘿～那不能啊，以后还有更棒的呢！你肯定想不到——”小黑客有些飘飘然，话未说完，就被多诺万抱着头，堵上得意洋洋的嘴。  
在多诺万想要伸出舌头时被布兰迪斯微微推开。  
“咳、看到你这么开心我很高兴……”布兰迪斯暗暗赞叹自己的忍耐力，“接下来还有更有意思的呢。”  
“噢，布兰迪斯……”

5.  
“你先等我一下。”布兰迪斯思考了一下，重新给多诺万戴上眼镜，并将他挪到房间中央。  
他掏出手机捣鼓一阵，等自己的眼镜连上画面后，他走近多诺万，“看到场景变化了吗？”  
画面变换，多诺万站在一个看起来像是客厅的房门前。室内光线不亮，一旁的机器闪着深蓝色的幽光。  
“这是……？”  
“我的基地。”  
多诺万好奇的上下左右摆着头，“有个小人在招手？”  
“噢，那是我，”布兰迪斯在多诺万面前站定，挥了挥手，“我的Q版虚拟形象。既然是带你参观我的地盘，当然要有主人来介绍啦。”  
“噗，他看起来，有点不像你……”  
多诺万眼里带着墨镜的方块小人激烈地晃动着两根长方体——或许该称为手臂，“嘿！这在‘我的方块’形象排行榜上可是位居高位的！”  
“哈哈，可这真的好奇怪——”多诺万忍不住伸手去拍方块小人的头。  
“哎，你戳到我肚子了！”虚拟小人和布兰迪斯的身高并不一样，这导致现实世界的布兰迪斯吃了多诺万一记手肘攻击。  
“我是在拍他的头啊。”多诺万不安分地朝着布兰迪斯的方向挥舞手臂，两人笑着打闹一番。  
布兰迪斯抓住多诺万的双臂按下，多诺万还想挣扎，布兰迪斯干脆抱住多诺万。两人顿时安静了下来，感受着对方的喘息，和逐渐清晰的心跳。  
过了一会，布兰迪斯低声道，“消停了？”  
“唔，从我这看‘你’的头贴在我的下面。”——腰下面，不过多诺万就是忍不住想戏弄一下布兰迪斯。  
“见鬼。”布兰迪斯绕着抱住的人转了半圈。  
多诺万被逗笑，“你可太机智了。”  
“行了，现在我俩眼镜连着，就是说我们看到的景象是同步的。我能看到你和你的房间，还有我房间的投影。”  
“嗯，我这只能看到你的房间，还有一个背后灵。”  
“你闭嘴啦。”布兰迪斯维持抱住的动作，顺便调高了小人的坐标——他感觉好极了——将头搁在多诺万肩上，伸手指向前方，“现在我们站在门口。”  
“嗯……平时你从这里进房间？”多诺万努力将注意力从方块人的手转到房间，然后问出了一个很蠢的问题——好吧他没法忽视来自肩上的重量，但侧头只能看到一个方块脑袋。  
布兰迪斯揶揄道，“我还会从窗户飞进去呢。”  
“你就是用这招把眼镜送上二楼的吗？”  
“哎哟，瞒不过你哈？”  
机械义手搂着多诺万，不自觉地在胸膛游走着。布兰迪斯控制着两人的视野移动，一一为多诺万介绍自己的房间。  
“桌上的小可爱就是我刚才用到的无人机，日常帮我拿外卖。”  
“能拎得动你吗？”  
“这一点都不酷，我才不会去尝试呢。”  
“哈哈哈——”多诺万心神领会，布兰迪斯有些窘迫，伸手去挠怀中人的痒痒，“得了吧你……”  
房间里洋溢着快活的氛围。  
“你这房间收拾得很整齐啊。”  
“第一次有客人参观，必须隆重欢迎啊。”  
“哦，你没有带其他人进去过吗？”  
“搬到这之后你是第一个。”  
【由于作者环境描写无能跳过一些参观片段请自行想象orz】  
站在卧室门口，多诺万装作松口气，“我还以为要和你度过男高中生的那种去朋友家打游戏的悠闲下午呢。”  
“我已经是大人了好吗，而且现在的年轻人杂念多着呢。”  
“嗯哼，你现在想什么呢？”  
“我觉得和你一样，”布兰迪斯带着怀中之人轻轻的摇晃着，“卧室需要提高好感度才能进入，你可以试着跟我互动一下~嘿~”  
多诺万摸索到布兰迪斯的右手，挪到嘴前亲了亲指尖，“是这样吗？”  
手指有些颤动，“噢，加5分。”  
“有点少啊，成功需要多少分呢？”  
“这由我决定——”  
话音未落，多诺万含住了布兰迪斯的食指，从指根往上舔了舔口腔中的指腹。  
“这样呢？”  
身后传来吞咽的声音，多诺万再将布兰迪斯的手按在自己胸口，侧头笑道，“这样？”  
小黑客的手想要挣脱时情不自禁抓了一下，干脆放弃抵抗胡乱抓了几把，再快速亲了亲多诺万的脖子，“好吧好吧，满了。”门口弹出“Congratulations！”字样的牌子，视线两旁喷出飘带礼花，“我们进去吧，接下来可以走动了，我带着你走。”  
“小布，你真的太可爱了……”  
环住的手稍微加重力度，“我们看看在床上谁更可爱。”  
两人一步一踉跄地跌进了布兰迪斯的床，本以为没有实体的多诺万惊呼一声，接着他发现身体接触到某个柔软的平面上。  
多诺万向下摸去，“这是……”  
“你的床。”布兰迪斯摘下两人的眼镜，得意地笑道，“我算得很准。”  
多诺万发现两人坐在自己屋里的床上——布兰迪斯给多诺万设定初始位置时，将两屋的床设成同一地点，坐上布兰迪斯家中虚拟的床时，也坐到了多诺万房间的实床上。  
“……你真他妈的是个天才。”  
“谢谢。”

【1】弹钢琴参考三手联弹视频ww  
【2】我的方块neta我的世界XXXD

**Author's Note:**

> 后续能熬出来我就加一个章节……（车真的好难写（秃头（


End file.
